Satisfaction
by justbewhelmed
Summary: Hermione finds out that Draco can be right about some things.


**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling.**

**A/N**: Hermione and Draco are Heads and on good terms. Though they bicker like a married couple!

* * *

"GRANGER!"

Hermione stared up at the ceiling in her room. Maybe he'll shut up if she doesn't answer him. Ha! As if he ever shuts up.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy bellowed from his room, " Granger if you don't come over here right now, I won't be held accountable for my actions against this beast".

Beast? What is he on about now? " GET THIS GINGER VARMINT OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Crookshanks! She jumped off her bed and swung her door open, "Don't do anything Malfoy or I swear you won't ever be having children!"

She stomped into his room and glared at him in annoyance, " Where is Crookshanks you ignoramus?"

He narrows his eyes at me, " Oh no you don't. This is not my fault whatsoever. Your orange beast somehow snuck its way into my room and made itself quite comfortable on my bed."

She shifted her eyes towards the bed and there was Crookshanks purring in content while nicking at the bed sheets.

Malfoy squawked and he glares at her, " Oi! Those are brand new bed sheets Granger! Get that thing off my bed before he does permanent damage."

"All right Malfoy, calm down. I'll get him off." She turns towards Crookshanks to pry him off Malfoy's precious bed sheets however Crookshanks had other ideas.

The hiss he let out was threatening enough for her to know she's in a danger zone. She stepped back in caution.

"That was awe inspiring Granger. If your House Elf salvation thing never works out, being a zookeeper is always an open option" Malfoy said sarcastically.

She spun around and shoved his chest angrily. " Crookshanks just happens to like your bed is all. He'll get bored eventually and leave. Now if you don't mi-"

"Lots of people like my bed Granger" Malfoy said wiggling his eyebrows, "However usually they're more feminine, have less body hair and can speak or preferably moan. Not hiss at me viciously whenever I get near."

" Well they should!" She spat out, "If they had half a brain they would."

Malfoy shrugged and smirked, " I happen to prefer my women that excel more in the physical department then the mental."

"I haven't noticed," she muttered drily.

Malfoy walked over to his dresser and grabbed and old shirt. "Doesn't really matter actually. Dumb or smart. Any girl that is with me will end up feeling the same thing Granger."

He started flicking the shirt at Crookshanks.

"And what, pray tell, is that Malfoy?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Malfoy looked over and winked, " Satisfied."

She nearly let out a laugh. "The boundless ways you stroke your ego really amazes me Malfoy." She says with a shake of her head.

Malfoy kept throwing the shirt at Crookshanks but the Kneazle just continued purring. She heard his sigh of frustration and knew he was going to start up again. He almost looks adorable, pouting with his arms crossed on his chest.

His voice was soft, " Granger, you incredible intelligent woman you, will you please get this mangy brute off my bed?"

His eyes pleading and she bit her lip to refrain from smirking, "Flattery won't get you anywhere Malfoy. Plus Crookshanks will move when he decides to. Whenever that is."

His entire demeanor changed and he glared at her with annoyance. " Brightest witch of her age they say," He scoffed, " Can't even get a Kneazle off a bed."

She gasped indigently, " Why you-."

Malfoy waved his hands dismissively, " Oh do shut up Granger, I'm getting a headache."

She felt the growl deep in her throat and Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes, " Maybe you are the beast. What exactly was that sound?"

" The sound of people make before killing someone." She grunted out.

Malfoy shuddered in disgust, " Don't even joke about that Granger."

What a wimp. She walked over to his bed to coax Crookshanks out of this forsaken room. She twisted her head to examine the room carefully. The walls were coated emerald- a Slytherin through and through- there were posters of Quidditch teams and some of his own Quidditch team throughout the years. A large bookshelf rested against the wall across the bed. Didn't know he could read. She smirked at the insult. His satchel for class lay against it and his Quidditch broom was hung up against the wall like a trophy. Overall not as posh as she thought it would be. Not that she thinks about his room.

" You done judging Granger?" Malfoy asked.

She closed her eyes and groaned internally." Quite" She replied, her eyes still on Crookshanks.

Lets go Crookshanks! Her mental pleading did her no good as Crookshanks rubbed his head against the pillow oblivious to her demands. Traitor. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes darted to it.

She stared at it with wide eyes and followed its path to its owners smirking face.

" Like what you see Granger?" He said in a low voice.

That voice did something to her insides. Her heart is pounding and her stomach felt like golden snitches were buzzing inside. Bloody Malfoy.

Thankfully her voice didn't deceive what she was really feeling, "Your room is exceptional. Not as vain as I thought it would be."

She nearly smacked her head against the mattress.

Now she let him know that she thinks about his room.

Great.

Hopefully he didn't notice her slip-up.

The wide grin on his face though shot that possibility down.

"Nice to know that you think of my room Granger." He murmured roughly.

Is it getting hot in here or is it just her? She very nearly started fanning herself when she felt pressure beside her.

She turned to find herself staring into Malfoy's grey eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. Did he know? She scoffs internally. Of course he does.

All processing thoughts have seemed to slow down as Malfoy brought his lips closer to hers. She brought herself closer to him when she heard Crookshanks meow. Her head snapped back to her pet and she nearly laughed in disbelief if she wasn't so damn disgruntled.

"Well.." She cleared her throat, " Now that Crookshanks is off your bed, I seem to have no more purpose to being here." She rose up from the bed and began walking out but as she reached the doorway she heard Malfoy call her.

She turned around and soon found her back pressed against the wall and Malfoy pressing against her.

"A mans should always show his gratitude" and with that he swooped down and planted a slow kiss on her lips.

She felt tingles traveling throughout her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As she wrapped her hands on his shirt to pull him closer, he withdrew from her lips. " Thank you Granger."

She stood gaping at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, "What the hell Malfoy?"

Malfoy just laughed, " Most girls would be happy I did that Granger".

His voice was laced with humor and she just itched to smack that smirk off his lips. " You are so arrogant! And smug! And and.."

Her breathing was loud and she was near panting with anger.

Or it could just be sexual frustration.

She looked at Malfoy who was looking at her with an arched eyebrow. With a sudden determination she shut the door and stared at him intensely.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked warily.

Her face must have looked fierce cause he took a step back.

His words didn't register to her as she grabbed his tie and yanked him in front of her.

"Don't leave business unfinished Malfoy."

With a pluck of courage she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him quite thoroughly. She felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer.

She smiled against his lips and stepped back to examine him. His eyes were a little dazed and there was a hint of pink painted across his cheeks.

"You're welcome Malfoy" she whispered into his ear.

With a soft peck on his cheek she left his room with the door wide open.

She turned around to see him staring at her wide-eyed and with his mouth slightly open.

She walked into her room and nearly laughed at her boldness.

Malfoy was right about one thing though.

Girls do leave his room satisfied.


End file.
